Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf.H
WIP Survivors *More than 40 Panzer IV Ausf.Hs and Ausf.Js have been recovered in Bulgaria, on order from the Defense Minister in February 2008. These tanks had been buried as to create bunkers, so most are missing various pieces of suspension. At least six have been restored (but are missing tracks) and are now at the Museum of Battle Glory, Yambol, Bulgaria. The rest will be restored and sold to museums and/or private collectors. It is possible that one or two will be consumed for parts in order to complete the restorations of the others. One of these tanks was a Bulgarian conversion, it is armed with the Soviet 76mm ZiS-3 cannon; it is already restored, but as a bunker. *Panzer IV Ausf.H, National Museum of Military History, Sofia, Bulgaria. *Panzer IV Ausf.H fahrgestell no.86416, Bundeswehr Military History Museum, Dresden, Germany. Originally built by Krupp of Essen. It was procured from the Saumur Tank Museum in France, who had got it from the Etablissement Technique de Bourges target range. The resotration has stalled on this tank but the museum would like to continue it. *Panzer IV Ausf.H fahrgestell no.86432, Musée des Blindés, Saumur, France. This tank is undergoing restoration. The turret basket and schürzen are reproduction parts. *Panzer IV Ausf.H previously at the Normandy Tank Museum, France. Before coming to the Normany Tank Museum, this tank was at the Le Mémorial du 19 août 1942, Dieppe, France. It is now more complete than it once was, but it still in poor condition. It is unknown where it has gone since the closing of the Normandy Museum. *Panzer IV Ausf.H turret number 634, Overlord Museum, Colleville-sur-Mer, France. Transferred from the Musée Août 1944 in March 2013. *Panzer IV Ausf.H, Belgrade Military Museum, Serbia. The tank is kept outside on a pedestal, bare of all accessories and with an unhistorical camouflage. *Panzer IV Ausf.H, Panzermuseum Thun, Switzerland. The tank is kept outside and had been shoddily restored with incorrect or pieces made from scratch. Turret number 734. It is possible that this tank is an Ausf.J, not an Ausf.H, due to it not having a DWK muffler, but due to the poor state of it the muffler just might be missing. *Panzer IV Ausf.H turret number 114, Memorial and the Museum of the Slovak National Uprising, Banska Bystrica, Slovakia. *Panzer IV Ausf.H, Private Collection, Riga, Latvia. Tank is severly damaged and ruseted, it is missing the turret. *Panzer IV Frontal Hull, Fort Czerniaków, Warsaw, Poland. Just the lower frontal hull, the drive wheels, and some sections of track are all that is left of this Panzer IV. *(Czechslovak) Panzer IV Ausf.H, Military Museum Lešany, Czech Republic. The tank was transferred to the museum from the City of Prostejov in 1969, and was restored in 1974. It is in running condition and is displayed as a German tank. *(Spainish) Panzer IV Ausf.H fahrgestell no.84583, turret no.85573, USAC Quartering Service Unit Diego Porcelos, Burgos, Spain. *(Spainish) Panzer IV Ausf.H fahrgestell no.84611, WTD 91, Germany. This Panzer IV was one that was delivered to Spain in 1944; it was given back to Germany at the end of the 1960's. It was previously displayed at WTS Koblenz, but is now in storage. It is painted as a German tank and carries the turret number 123. It is in running condition. *(Spainish) Panzer IV Ausf.H fahrgestell no.84631, turret number 1, Base Militar El Empecinado, Cabezón de Pisuerga, Spain. Tank kept outside in rough condition. *(Spainish) Panzer IV Ausf.H fahrgestell no.84632, turret no.85596, El Goloso Armour Museum, Madrid, Spain. In 2006 all three Panzer IVs in Spain, this one and the two above, were brought together in order to restore the one in the best condition. 84632 was chosen as the best, and during the next two years was restrored to running condition with parts from the other two. *(Syrian) Panzer IV Ausf.H fahrgestell no.85575, American Armored Foundation, Danville, Virginia. Captured by the Red Army in Czechoslovakaia, then later sold to Syria. It was captured by the Israelis in the Golan Heights and then displayed at the Yad la-Shiryon Museum. It was later traded to the Museum of American Armor at Old Bethpage, Long Island, New York, in exchange for an M3 Stuart. After that it made its way to the American Armored Foundation, where it is displayed as a German tank. *(Syrian) Panzer IV Ausf.H fahrgestell no.89457, Flying Heritage & Combat Armor Museum, Paine Field-Lake Stickney, Washington, formerly of the Jacques Littlefield Collection. Captured by Israel during the Six-Day War, then used as a training tank before being to the Yad la-Shiryon Museum in 1994. In early 2003 it was aquired by Jacques Littlefield, a private collector in California. After Jacques' death in 2009, his collection was donated to the Collings Foundation, who would go on to sell most of it in order to finance a new museum in Massachusetts. The Panzer IV was actioned on July 12th, 2014, but appears not to have been sold initially. It turned up in possession of the FHCAM. *(Syrian) Panzer IV Ausf.H, Migdal Ha Emek, Israel. Knocked out in the Six-Day War, this tank has yet to be recovered, despite it being mere feet from a road. For unknown reasons it has been painted green, as well as graffitied. Statistics Number Built: Hull Armor: *Front:88mm *Sides: *Rear: *Top: *Bottom: Turret Armor: *Front:50mm *Mantlet: *Sides: *Rear: *Top: Weight: Suspension Type: Engine:Maybach HL 120 TRM 300 hp Top speed:42km/h Primary Weapon:75 mm KwK 40 Secondary Weapon:2x 7,92mm MG 34 Radio: Crew: Technical Data Length (Including Gun): Hull Length: Total Width: Total Height: Ground Clearance: Track Width: Ground Pressure: Transmission: Speed, Road:42 km/h Speed, Cross-Country:16km/h Range, Road: Range, Cross-Country: Gradeability: Side-Slope Performance: Trench Crossing Ability: Wall Climbing Ability: Fording Depth: Category:Panzer IV (Sd.Kfz.161/2) (Ausf.G-J) Category:Medium Tanks